plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 July 2015
04:03 EVERYTHINNG 04:03 BOOT-LEGS 04:03 NON-PV 04:03 PLANTS AND ZOMBIES 04:03 Z.O.M.B.I.E .S. 04:03 WOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 04:03 AND PERMENMANT DEATHS BUT WITH VERY LARGE PRIZES! 04:03 WOOP WOOP 04:04 No way this can fail 04:04 YEAS 04:04 Hello, TMK 04:04 I will start dat shiz today 04:04 Hi 04:04 K 04:04 Hi 04:04 whats going on ? 04:04 Not much 04:04 Talking about RP's 04:04 A WAR 04:04 WILL BEGIN 04:05 PERMENANT DEATHS 04:05 Indeed 04:05 BUT PRIZES ARE BIG BANGS 04:05 ... 04:05 Ja? 04:05 Boom, 04:05 $9000,0000,0000 04:05 Oh, should Katown be its own team? 04:05 Whoa. 04:06 All people vs. Pretzels and Pyros 04:06 you spaced the numbers wrong 04:06 And TANKERS 04:06 @TMK Yeah, but to make it look large 04:06 Wait, I thought every team would go against each other 04:06 XD 04:07 PvZRP will be torching.. 04:07 what if I don't want to participate 04:07 @TMK Then you will be unable to defend your bunkercity. 04:07 Yeah 04:07 Think about it 04:07 you mean that I MUST play? 04:07 Not necessarily 04:07 Yes 04:07 really 04:07 But all areas are effected 04:07 But if you want 9,000,000$ 04:07 you muat 04:07 *must 04:08 So the city will have gorillas in combat with nazis. 04:08 When is it going to take place? 04:08 TODAY! And until the 30th... 04:08 Hi, PT 04:08 WAIT 04:08 ? 04:08 Species war will be delayed 04:08 31st 04:08 UNTIL THE 30TH?! 04:08 Oh 04:08 Yea. 04:08 Aug. 2, 4 and 6 will hold the remaining matches. 04:08 Okay 04:09 I noticed that we almost never get new wiki users 04:09 Ja 04:09 most of them leave after a few days 04:09 why? 04:09 WMag 04:09 ? 04:09 Are there chats in between battles 04:09 Yea 04:10 Like at their bunker/base? 04:10 BUT NO BREARK RPS 04:10 WMag ? 04:10 Yea, at bunker xD 04:10 any idea why we never get new users? 04:10 No 04:10 @TMK Idk. 04:10 Maybe because people prefer fanon 04:10 :/ 04:10 Aaaand fanon is available here? 04:11 Yeah 04:11 But fanon wikis are more in depth 04:11 Tones? 04:13 hmmmm 04:13 Ja 04:14 ...Exact. 04:14 Btw, am I the only one against the LGBT move? 04:14 LGBT? 04:14 wat 04:14 Lesbian/Gay/Bisexual/(?) 04:15 I'm against the gay rights move. 04:15 Wait, what? >:(:(" height="19" width="19"> 04:15 LGBT (Maybe sometimes the "B") is a disgusting and human-esteem-ruining sin. 04:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKkt_QzbY0w 04:16 ........... 04:16 Wow. 04:16 Well not that much 04:16 I just hate the move. 04:16 That's fine with me then 04:17 I mean, seriously? God made Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve. 04:17 (Let's hope that Steve isn't MC...) 04:17 xD 04:18 XD 04:18 #GodMadeSteveandAlex 04:18 You better hope no one sees this 04:18 lol 04:18 Well technically, 04:19 God Made Adam -> who is the greatest grandfather for notch -> Who designed steve -> Who get succeded by Alex. 04:19 Indeed 04:19 *got 04:20 Well 04:20 That went well 04:27 Hello 04:35 <744442> HELLO 04:40 <744442> Chillpeashooter 04:41 <744442> El MEOW Rey 04:45 ? 2015 07 22